The following background arts are for easy comprehension of this invention by readers, which shall not be deemed as prior arts.
Drug abuse has become a recognized and deteriorated social problem in our society. According to survey by U.S. Department of Health and Human Services in 2003, 19.5 million or 8.2% U.S.A citizens over the age of 12 were taking illegal drugs. “The recently used illegal drug” refers to an illegal drug used one month prior to the survey by U.S. Department of Health and Human Services. As discovered, mariguana is the most common illegal drug with population proportion up to 6.2% (14.6 million). It is estimated that the number of people using cocaine, crack, psychedelic and heroine is up to 2.3 million (1.0%), 604,000, 1 million and 119,000 respectively.
Some other devices for collection of salvia and detection of illegal drug compositions are disclosed in US2004/0184954 and US2004/0237674. Devices and methods for collection and test of saliva are also provided in the two patents. In such devices, specimens in the absorption part of collector are to be extruded into the collection cavity for test under the external force imposed. However, some specimens may result in pollution or infection through contact with operator during coordinated extrusion by collection rod and cavity. Furthermore, such collection devices will be inconvenient for operation if specimens are to be mixed with buffer solution for test.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide optimal methods and devices for collection and test of specimens.